1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alarm buzzer and an accessory and more particularly, to an alarm buzzer that is compact and produces a loud alarm sound and an accessory that contains the alarm buzzer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An alarm buzzer that has a sound-producing device installed in a hollow container and an opening for sending out the produced sound, which may be in the form of a slit or a round hole, in the face opposite the sound-producing face of the sound-producing device is well known. In other words, the opening in the container through which the sound escapes is straight across from, i.e., opposite from the sound-producing face of the sound-producing device. Thus, sound travels directly, i.e., in a straight line to the opening and no amplification of the sound occurs.
Also a compact alarm buzzer designed so that it can be put easily for instance in a handbag to be easily carried is well known.
A problem encountered in alarm buzzers based on the prior art is that the volume of the sound is determined by the area size of the sound-producing face, that is, an alarm buzzer must be big in size in order to produce a loud sound, which causes inconveniences in carrying the buzzer, and yet a compact alarm buzzer cannot produce an alarm sound loud enough for practical purposes.
A second problem is that in an urgent situation the user probably has little time for searching the location such as in a handbag for the alarm buzzer and turning on the switch of the buzzer, and in that case carrying the alarm buzzer becomes meaningless.
A third problem is that a conventional alarm buzzer lacks appeal to the users and not many people carry the buzzers except when they are expecting to come home late at night, and especially children or aged people hate carrying the buzzer.